


The Invitation

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Party, First Meeting, Greek - Freeform, M/M, Will sort of works it out, draco - Freeform, dressing up, outside, then of course they bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: This gift is an extra little pressie for someone whose FGE gift didn't arrive on time. They wanted butch Mads; Will has a wonderful imagination but I don't think even he could come up with more synonyms for 'burly'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcadian_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_fae/gifts).



Will hated it, every invite, having to waste his time thinking about a costume then expending a great amount of effort hiding all the demons and violence behind his eyes with a false and not particularly believable smile. This time he'd promised Alana, a deflection, to stop her talking about him, and to start her talking about her summer party. A way of pleasing the right people and getting her name mentioned in all the right places.

The evening was balmy, a gentle wind playing with the edge of his curls as Will lingered on the door step. His robes were flowing, all gathered pale fabric wound around his torso and hanging by his hips. The tail end gathered over his left arm in which was settled a bottle of white wine he'd been told was appropriate, but he couldn't have afforded an opinion. He was pleased for the light clothing though, hid the clammy skin and tension sweating as he knocked on the door light enough in the hope he'd be unheard and able to leave.

A few minutes later he wound around guests, chaperoned by Alana who, blessedly, took charge of the meeting and greeting. Four psychiatrists, lecturers in a range of subjects, the specifics of which Will couldn't be bothered to recall, gallery owners and collectors. By and large the event was a sea of togas and pastel dresses, for which Will was grateful, for once he was in step with the rest of the crowd.

The only exception to the rule was right in the centre of the throng of everything, a sly grin playing across his face while the rest of the cackle pushed boisterous laughter into the air. A great sword hung by slim hips and a leather skirt that Will would describe as nearing scandalous; it brushed across burly but athletic thighs adorned with what Will supposed were faux scratches in expertly applied make up. Will's eyes drifted downwards, not daring to glance up just yet as he took in calves secured in with straps, this god was light on his feet despite being tall, he could tell that much.

Before Will had found the ability to take the rest of him in, he and Alana were at their group, "Hannibal-" she started, "this is Will Graham, we work together at the FBI studying criminal behaviour, and this-" she gestured to the solid metal and ornately engraved chest plate, "is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a psychiatrist and my former mentor." Will could feel his hand shaking, he knew he could, but it was extended and gripped, securely but it was still open and friendly. Finally his eyes pushed upwards to the man's face, all sharp angles, alert and intelligent. Ash dusted blonde hair was grazed back into a thick plait, decorated with beading, the engraving of which matched the chest plate. His arms exposed and enjoying the last embers of daylight, as they obviously had many times before, the bronze enhancing the burnt orange of the tunic.

He was beautiful and fierce, and fuck, Will was still shaking his hand and hadn't said a word. Wait, did Alana say psychiatrist?

"A pleasure to meet you Will, Alana has hosted a wonderful party, I always knew she had it in her." Hannibal smiled, eyes moving to Alana with all the grace and awe Will was sure she deserved.

"I learnt from the best, and not just in the field of psychology, Hannibal throws the most wonderful dinner parties." Alana replied before her hand was swept up, and briefly caressed with deft lips. She blushed even though she felt it to be innocent enough. 

"I am not worthy of the praise." Hannibal turned back to Will before leaning closer, scents mingling, Will's view was now a straight arrow across a strong jaw with a well muscled shoulder providing a horizon. "You are the only person at his whole party to have bothered to wear their toga correctly, congratulations."

Will laughed gently, his eyes swept around a sea of badly disguised pins and google efforts, the acclaim affording him new confidence, "and you are the only person to have noticed." Will's bottom lip retreated below a pointed incisor, clearly noticed by Hannibal as he stood back to his full height. "I believe you have decorated more of the garden Alana, Will and I should allow you to attend to other guests while we experience your efforts."

Alana looked to Will immediately, smiled to herself and touched his arm, "I appreciate your appreciations." She laughed, "have fun, do come and find me when you're finished, I'd love to know what you think!"

The psychiatrists head tilted to allow Will to set off first, dictate the direction as he remained in a confident stride but one step behind. "Our host seemed pleased I asked to whisk you away." Hannibal's cadence was that of gentle laughter, they turned onto a winding path speckled with wild flowers and lanterns.

"I think she simply invites me to these things to set me up." Will shook his head before he realised what he'd said, he stuttered and looked to the floor. Without warning, he was pulled off the path, his arms flew up to protect himself with his elbows, striking something solid before he turned to find Hannibal, braid still swinging from the impact and blood dripping from a cut across his cheek down into his mouth. "What?! Why did you do that? I work for the FBI!" Will panted, his arms moving from the defensive to try and bring themselves to cup Hannibal's cheek. They'd moved through the bushes and shrubbery and out beyond the boundary line for Alana's garden and they were entirely alone.

Hannibal panted, cracking into a bloody smile, "do not worry Will, I simply wanted to break you out of your 'uncomfort' zone, a shock is sometimes as therapeutic as the calm." After a few beats, Will's hands became brave enough to settle cradling palms around Hannibal's jaws, "I hurt you."

"No matter-" Hannibal whispered as he tilted closer, one of Will's hands slid down to a broad shoulder as their lips met, brushing and crushing until they slid in perfect harmony, one way and then another. It was effortless and electric, Will felt consumed, overwhelmed by this pure example of manliness but without being manhandled, empowered in a single second, the cage door ripped away.

They stumbled back against a wide tree, Will's hands roamed, over biceps and down forearms, dragging him closer with a laugh which he surprised himself with. He pressed curious palms to the chestplate, "can you, I mean, it's not cold, can you take it off?" Will nearly wavered, pulling reserves of strength to drift fingertips around the buckles.

Hannibal's pale eyebrows raised but in pleasant surprise, "take what you want Will." He turned them so his back was pressed to the tree and Will saw something stronger and more timeless than the bows and knots and weather beaten, sun bleached bark in the older man. Slow but steady hands unfurled the buckles, lowering the metal plate to the floor and allowing the evening sun tunic to hang loose as he took full advantage of being able to put flesh and bone to the image in this head.

"If you want to see more, the skirt will have to come away too." Hannibal smirked, agile fingers played with the ties at his hips gently. They drew together again, those resolute bows pulled around Will as the ties of the skirt came apart, lips locked and parted and the folds of the toga opened, the fabric falling into the long grass at their feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Will expected the grasses to feel tough and scratchy beneath them, but as the stems clung to the last bounty of summer they bowed and gave way to the two of them with ease. Their costumes were strewn across the field, the chase ending with one pulling the other to the ground without being sure who was the culprit. Will was sure this wasn't the sort of thing he would normally do, not that really his own self assurances mattered, because he knew it didn't matter. He was drawn in, and with the way Hannibal was looking at him, Will could almost feel that the same was true of him. Sharp eyes raised back up to Will's face from concentrating on kissing his sternum, finger tips grazing from the outside of his thigh, up and over and into the middle. A barely there touch with rolling shoulders that betrayed a restrained but quiet sense of power. Hidden. "Are you with me Will?" Hannibal's head tilted, eyes acting like prisms to bolster the amber, setting sun.

"Y-yes, I just, I'm sorry, sometimes my mind just-"

"Wanders." Hannibal nodded, his lips moved down, gentling and letting will fall back further into the grasses, to relax. "Why don't you let it wander, and I'll take care of the rest." With a shuddering but firm nod from Will; grazing fingers turned to a resolute palm and pressing tips, opening up his thighs a little more. Lips moved to just above Will's naval, to just below it, further and further down. His relaxed spine arched, part in shock and in part because naturally, that's where it wanted to be, as close as possible, drawn in and in. Scrambling hands tore at the grass before they were pinned, resisting but only for the fun of it as every nerve and connection in Will's body turned it's attention to the relentless pressure and pleasure supplied by those deft and upturned lips and a tongue, soothing between marking teeth.

There was a pleasant fog, it clouded everything, the part the other side of the tree line, the rest of the field, the rest of the world. Everything disappeared except for the man in front of him whose hands continued to hold Will down as his mouth drew around his cock, a rocking tension that caused Will to cry out, a moan that he couldn't stop.

His whole world needed to readjust, it spun back on it's axis to let Will see. He realised he wasn't resisting anymore, surrender. That instant pull between them had over ridden everything he knew, the ascendant demonstration of power before him had just altered everything. His blanketed and single and wandering mind zeroed in on it, it's full scope of abilities didn't need to think about moving, chasing pleasure, the relenting tap, tap, tap of every serial killer enclosed in it's walls.

And it thought about Hannibal; those shoulders and light feet. It delved into golden brown eyes and it saw endless black. Danger.

Hundreds of thousands of layers of self-protection, every defence Will had ever built from the outside world was being scratched away, cracked and broken and peeled until he was bare. Hannibal's throat worked, humming and swallowing until the dams broke, oxygen screaming around every blood vessel as nerves shattered, their pieces rushing to Will's brain, every muscle pulled to breaking point as he came. He couldn't draw a breath in, so over run and full, there wasn't anymore room for anything else but Hannibal. Ribs cracked to allow room for the older man right next to his heart.

Hannibal's cheek fell to Will's thigh, a soft panting brought sensation back to Will's groin, it caused him to twitch with the over stimulation before his eyes re-focused.

"Oh god-" his voiced quivered, tired lungs struggling to give his voice the air it needed, "I know you."

Hannibal drew up, bringing his knees under himself to lean over Will, "Yes Will, I feel like I know you too." He accented this with a small smile and a gentle kiss to still lips. The fog rose, the rest of the world crashing back as Will's mind clawed for the deep clarity to return. He smiled as the other man settled beside him, "the sun is setting, are you warm enough?"

"Yes, what I can feel is comfortable." He laughed softly. "I think you may have quite literally blown my mind, it'll need some reset time."

Hannibal laughed too, providing his arm for Will's head to rest on. "I wanted to see the stars anyway. We have plenty of time."

The sun disappeared, the sky brushed with reds and purples until it moved to deepest blue and then black, dark enough for the luminescence of thousands of stars to reach them.

"Your skin looks like alabaster in the moonlight, it almost glows itself." Hannibal whispered, his eyes openly and unashamedly drawing across Will's cooled body.

"I don't get a lot of sunlight." He laughed, "you look like you do though, sunlight suits you."

"The sun and the moon, they're in perfect synchronicity with one another. Balance; and they bring that balance to the rest of the world."

Will turned to Hannibal, looking at his star cast eyes, the tips of vicious canines barely visible beneath those quirked lips.

He realised, that Hannibal looked just as powerful in the darkness too.


End file.
